


Captain

by MisaVera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, James T. Kirk being nervous, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Medical Procedures, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Vomiting, fast moving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaVera/pseuds/MisaVera
Summary: You and the Captain find yourselves flirting a bit, and it does end favorably for both of you.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Reader, James T. Kirk/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Captain

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published on my tumblr: https://pinkpeachwriting.tumblr.com/
> 
> this is a James T. Kirk x Nurse! Reader friends-to-lovers fic, hope you enjoy and have a great day!

“Nurse (L/N)! Lovely to see you on this fine morning!” You turn around to see your Captain, James T. Kirk, or as he preferred to be called, Jim.

“Well, good morning, Captain, you’re quite… chipper.” You muse to him, kicking your leg against the wall and smiling, you were down here to get Bones some coffee, as there wasn’t much happening that morning.

He gives a small chuckle towards you, smiling, “Of course I am, we haven’t had any attacks or interruptions in a while!”

You give him a smile, “I wouldn’t say that too loudly, with our luck, some non-Federation ship is gonna come up on our asses and assume we’re hostile.”

He rolls his eyes towards you, “Nurse (L/N), nothing is gonna happen to us-”

As he says this, an alarm goes off, making both of you jump a bit.

“We’re just testing the emergency alarms, this is just a drill!” Scotty’s voice booms over the loudspeaker across the ship, as you and Kirk, look at each other, with a bit of a blush and a chuckle.

“You know, let’s not joke about possible demise, actually.”

“Yeah, seems like a good idea.” You laugh back, “Now, we should probably get back to work, Dr. McCoy will have me by the neck if I’m not back soon.

Jim nods to you and smiles, “Good luck, Nurse (L/N).”


	2. Captain's Orders

You stand beside the captain, today in the infirmary, as Bones gives him a routine check-up.

“(Y/N), hold him still please, he’s movin’ around too much, like a wet cat.”

“Shut it, Bones-!” The captain tries to shoot at him as Bones gives him a hypospray and pats his back.

“Thank you,” Bones chirps, “You’re almost done.”

“Doctor, don’t lie to him.” You laugh softly, as you hold the Captain’s hand while he gets another hypospray.

Bones rolls his eyes while looking at the captain, it almost makes you want to laugh, looking at this man, your captain, like a child with his fear of anything medical.

You see Jim staring at you, a bit of heat at his cheeks, you shake your head, not thinking about it too much.

“Nurse, can you please take the Captain to lie down and watch him, as to make sure none of those hypos have any adverse effects?”

You nod and help Jim up from where he sits to a bed, so he can take a moment and you can watch him as the doctor told you to.

“So, Nurse (L/N), how has your day been going?” The captain starts speaking nonchalantly like you haven’t been holding his hand for at least 30 minutes while he got hyposprays and general work-ups.

“Well, Captain, besides being your babysitter,” You joke and smile at him, warmly, “My day has been lovely.”

“That’s good, that is, uh, great!” He stammers, “Also, Jim. You can call me Jim, captain’s orders.”

“Well, Jim, you can call me (Y/N), if you’d also like, it might be better than calling me ‘Nurse.’”

He nods, and you suddenly look at your watch.

“Oh! Looks like your time is up, Jim! So, you can go off and do your work now…” You take his hand and help him up as he smiles at you.

“Alright, thank you, (Y/N).” He turns around and starts to leave but stops and turns to face you, face flushed.

“Hey, (Y/N)… would you like to go out… uh, I mean, next time we’re off-planet… maybe on a date, with me?”

You look at him and feel heat rush to your face and nod.

“Um, yes, that sounds nice, Captai- Jim. That sounds nice, Jim.” You give a warm smile to him and he gives a bright giddy smile and starts to walk away.

“Alright, well, thank you, (Y/N)!”

You turn around with a smile that nearly matches the Captain’s and walk back into the main room of the infirmary.

“Well, kid,” You hear Bones chuckle, “Guess you’ve got a date with Jim.”

You nod, “Yeah, I guess I do.”


End file.
